Light's Fun
by kradnohikari
Summary: Jak is getting back after a grueling mission and he just wants to take a nice shower and relax. Light has another idea in mind... His version of fun... Light Jak X Jak. Slash.


**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, but the ideas...

**Warnings- **Slash and sex.

**Pairing- **Light Jak X Jak... Oh yeah...

A plot bunny attacked me and I answered it's call... I just wrote this out of the blue, and figured might as well post it, so here it is... My Light Jak X Jak one-shot... Enjoy!

There is more to this story, and the cut out part can be found on my LJ which you can reach by clicking on the link in my profile.

* * *

A light rain fell down over the streets of Haven City, soaking the blonde haired hero. The elf let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around his body, his ears twitching faintly. "This mission is going to kill me." He muttered, slipping into the Naughty Ottsel, the water dripping off his frame, strands of hair falling into his eyesight. Bringing a gloved hand to his face, he wiped away the strands, his blue hues shutting.

He heard nothing, but the sound of gunfire in the alley, signaling Torn's whereabouts. Moving through the small bar, he made his way to the back rooms, down the short hallway. "I guess I'll have time to relax." Jak said to himself, opening the bathroom door, slipping inside.

The armor and clothing that covered the warrior was quickly shed, as he leaned forward, messing with the dials on the shower. A light spray of warm water came down, hitting the wall, pounding against the surface softly. Sighing once more, Jak stepped inside, moaning lowly as the spray hit his body. He leaned his head back, as he reached out grabbing the soap.

Layers of grime and dirt rolled down his body, as the blonde hero groaned softly, his ears lowering down. His hands moved methodically, rubbing circles, before moving down. The pools of blue were shut tight, his breathing low.

Behind the young hero an image started to appear in the shape of a man, a twin of the other. Wings of tentacle fingers moved behind him, shifting the skin of it see through, barely visible to the naked eye. "Hmmm. Jak you seem to be enjoying yourself." The ghostly shape spoke softly, reaching a hand out, the form hardening becoming a solid mass.

The tips of his glowing appendages ghosted against the scarred flesh of his host. His other arm, lopped around Jak's middle, pulling the other closer to his body. Exhaling a breath, the light persona watched the wet hair move slightly, as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the pale neck before him. His hand moved lower, rubbing against the flesh, trying to make his host squirm for him.

Shivering the hero let his head fall back, a low groan escaping his mouth. He let his hues slip shut tightly, his head falling to the side, hands clenching tightly. "Light… What…?" He trailed off, his ears lowering down slightly.

The light creature smirked against the flesh, running his teeth along it, pulling away slightly. His pupil-less orbs landed on Jak's face. "What am I doing?" He left it at that, letting the other guess. One of his roaming hands moved to wrap around the other's cock. Squeezing it, Light chuckled lowly at the moan that escaped the other. "What should I do next? What Jak? What?"

Gulping, the blonde hero tried to ignore the feelings overwhelming him, trying to speak. His body reacted to the touch, a low groan escaping him. "What are you doing…?" He trailed off, his body moving against the outline behind him.

"What does it look like? I am only giving you what you want… While having a little fun." Light moved his hands against the hardening erection, the falling water, dripping off his body, hitting the ground softly. His pupil-less orbs closed for a moment, his free hand moving to grab Jak's legs spreading them apart.

Hissing, the hero shuddered, his head lifting off of the other's shoulder, his body starting to move away. "No, not now." He muttered, closing his legs, shutting the water to the shower off. Sighing lowly, he stepped out, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his body. His erection showed, the material slightly raised up. Grabbing his clothing, the hero left the room, leaving the Light persona to his own deeds.

Light crossed his arms, shaking his head, the shadowy outline he had created, dispersing into glowing orbs once more. "This isn't over Jak." He chuckled, before the disembodied voice fell silent.

Walking into the bedroom he used, Jak fell against the bed, letting the towel slide off his body. He looked to the ceiling, blinking faintly, his hand gliding over his erection. A hiss emerged from his throat, as his body arched off the bed, ears lowering down once more.

The light persona appeared behind the man, a smirk on his face once more. "Need some help Jak?" He whispered, padding towards the man, sitting down by his head. Tilting his head to the side, he let a hand run through the other's hair, his wings moving behind him. He leaned forward, kissing Jak, moving his hands downwards.

Grabbing the other's hands the light persona pushed them away, lifting his head up, breaking the kiss. He closed his pupil-less orbs for a moment, before grabbing the other's body, pulling Jak closer.

Jak shuddered, hues slipping shut tightly. "I thought I…" He moaned, feeling a hand slip between his legs, forcing his legs to spread. The blonde obeyed, his back arching off the bed, his hands clenching, grabbing the sheets. "Stop…" He said, moving up closer to the other, despite his words.

Shaking his head, the other, let his hands bend, a finger sliding into Jak's body.

-insert deleted sex scene. Link in profile.-

Falling again, he collapsed against the bed, cum slipping out of his mouth. Panting, he brought a hand to his face, turning to watch Light, opening a hue.

The sound of footsteps reached them, but Jak paid it no mind. "Go…" He muttered, wincing as he shifted his body, his backside hurting from the movements.

The light persona chuckled breathlessly, closing his white pools. "Until next time…" He trailed off, his body dispersing into lights before disappearing.

Sighing lowly, the hero rolled onto his side, hues slipping shut, his breathing evening out, as he fell asleep.

The glowing lights reappeared moments after Jak had fallen asleep. Forming together they made the outline of the light persona once more. A smirk spread across his face, as he shook his head. "Always the tired one. Dumbass." He muttered, sitting down on the floor. Letting his head hit the wall, he passed out soon afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


End file.
